


Determination is Your God [DISCONTINUED]

by Pastel_Scribbles



Category: OneShot (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Scribbles/pseuds/Pastel_Scribbles
Summary: The fallen human guides the savior of a world.And a mysterious entity is behind it all.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Downloading...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a reboot of a fic I started a couple years ago but never really did much with. I recently orphaned it because I felt like there wasn't much of a point to it, since its only premise was "Chara guides Niko." But now it's back, and I have plans for it that I'm pretty excited about. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This fic has been discontinued, I'm not particularly active in either of these fandoms anymore and I haven't touched the next chapter in months. Sorry guys :(

Chara sat at the computer in New Home, impatiently waiting for their Steam game to finish downloading. The internet connection in the Underground was terrible, and as a result, it took ages for the simplest things to process. They tapped their fingers on the desk, a bored expression on their face. They jumped at a sudden, excited voice behind them.

“Hey, Chara! Whatcha doin’?”

Chara turned to look at the fluffy boss monster that had approached them and sighed. “Asriel, don’t scare me like that.” They gestured to the computer as they answered his question, “I’m downloading a game I found. It’s called OneShot.”

Asriel’s bright expression became even more excited. “Oh, I’ve heard of that! It looks fun! The main character is adorable! They’re like a cross between a monster and a human!”

Chara’s eyes turned to the small figure on the screen. Asriel had a point; they seemed to have human skin and hair, but their glowing yellow eyes and cat-like ears set them apart from others of Chara’s kind. The human smiled slightly. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The conversation was brought to a quick end as the download completed itself and the game’s icon appeared on their desktop. Chara moved to open it, but Asriel stopped them.

“Chara, I don’t know exactly what happens in this game, but I really like the main character. Promise that whatever happens, you’ll do what’s best for them, okay?”

Chara raised an eyebrow, confused. “Uh, you do realize this is just a game, right, Az? I can always play it again.”

Asriel continued to stare at them with his wide puppy-dog eyes until Chara had no choice but to give in. “Fine, fine. I’ll keep them safe. You’re such a weirdo.” Chara turned back to the screen and double-clicked the icon. A pop-up appeared for a minute as the game loaded, then disappeared so the game could open. A black window appeared in the center of the screen and promptly locked up.

Chara made a frustrated sound and clicked the screen a few times as if that could somehow make it load. The computer’s only response was to glitch slightly. As it did so, Chara shuddered involuntarily. The screen glitched again, this time more severely. The human felt a sharp pain in their chest as their red soul began to glow. Their hand flew upward, clutching their chest.

“Chara, are you okay…?” Asriel asked them, concerned.

“I-I don’t know. Something’s happening, I don’t-” The computer began to glitch more rapidly and more intensely. Chara looked down at their hands, which they now noticed were almost transparent. Panicked, they shouted out, “ASRIE-”

The computer crashed.

Chara was nowhere to be found.


	2. Download Complete.

Chara awoke in an unfamiliar dark room, panting. They looked around; there was a window on their left and a door ahead of them. Directly to their right was a computer, and just past that was a bed.

And that bed contained a small figure with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Chara nearly jumped out of their skin upon seeing them. The figure sat up and looked around. “H-hello?” they called out.

“Hello…?” Chara answered, wary.

Strangely, the figure didn’t respond or even look at Chara. They simply stood up, pushing aside the covers. Now that their body was no longer covered, Chara could see them a little more clearly. There was something awfully familiar about them — their hair, their scarf, their hat, and especially their eyes. Then it hit them: this was Niko. The character from the front page of OneShot.

It couldn’t be. OneShot was a video game. But Chara had watched the trailer, and the room they were in did look similar to one in it. Their head spun as the realization sank in. They were in a  _ video game _ . With no known way of getting out.

Well… there was one thing they could try, and it seemed fairly obvious. Complete the game. Perhaps at some point they might find out what — or who — caused them to be brought into it in such a way.

The first thing to do was clearly to leave the room. There were two doors, one in front of Chara and Niko and one to the right of the bed. Chara crossed the room to the first door and attempted to put their hand around the knob. However, their hand phased through it. Looking down at their body, they noticed that it was rather ghostly and transparent. Their glowing red soul was visible in the center of their chest. They would have been frightened had they not been trapped in a video game. Being a ghost was not particularly alarming compared to that.

_ Well _ , they thought,  _ since I am a ghost, I could simply phase through the door, couldn’t I? _ They put their hand to the door, but it was stopped like any other solid matter. As Chara wondered how this could be, they suddenly registered Niko’s presence next to them. The child had approached the door and was now trying the handle, but the door proved to be locked.

Since it did not seem to be an exit for either of them, Chara decided to try the other door. This one was not locked, but it only led to a bathroom with no kind of exit. It didn’t seem to contain anything useful at all, just some broken fixtures and a dry, withered plant. A branch snapped off at Niko’s touch. Nothing else seemed worth looking at, so both children returned to the first room.

The only particularly interesting thing in it was the computer Chara had been next to when they first appeared. Chara led Niko over to it. Unfortunately, it required a password in the form of four colored numbers, and Chara hadn’t seen anything like that. Chara gazed around the room, waiting for the solution to jump out at them somehow.

They didn’t see the password plainly written out anywhere, but there was a shiny object lying on the ground. As Niko picked it up, Chara wondered how on earth it was shiny; that type of plastic didn’t generally reflect light that much, and it was out of reach of the dim light filtering in through the window. More proof of the second was that as Niko and Chara squinted at the object, which appeared to be a TV remote, the buttons on its face were too dark to read properly. The two stepped into the light from the window and were able to make out four numbers marked in bright colors, just as Chara had hoped. They returned to the computer and filled in the password as indicated by the remote.

The screen revealed a desktop with a couple folders and things here and there on top of a plain turquoise background. A pop-up appeared with the following words:

“...”

“You found me.”

“...Why?”

“You’re already too late. Not much of the world remains.”

“This will be apparent when you go outside.”

“This place was never worth saving.”

“...Do you still want to try?”

“Then, remember this:”

“Your actions here will affect Niko.”

Chara paused. They had previously thought that the computer was addressing Niko, but it didn’t make much sense to speak about the person one is talking to in the third person. Chara was simply guiding the child like one would while playing a video game; they didn’t expect to be made part of it in such a way. The pop-ups continued:

“Your ‘mission’ is to help Niko leave.”

“And most importantly…”

Another pop-up appeared. However, this one wasn’t on the computer screen; it was  _ right in front of Chara’s eyes _ .

“You only have one shot, Chara,” it stated.

Chara’s heart was pounding so loudly that they were almost surprised Niko couldn’t hear it. They extended a shaking hand toward it, but no matter where they tried to touch, the pop-up was still somehow in front, as if it were printed directly on their eyes. Before they had a chance to panic any further, it vanished. Chara turned their attention back to Niko and the computer. The device turned off and a lock clicked behind them.

Chara and Niko returned to the first door, which now swung open easily. The two stepped out into the rest of the house. “Helloooo?” Niko called out. “...anyone?” When no one responded, Chara chose to look around some. It was very dark, even darker than the bedroom had been. Chara could make out some large gaps in the floorboards in the room before them. To the left was a television with a broken screen, which would occasionally spark. Ahead of them was an old couch, and past that was a kitchen. Touching the TV seemed like a bad idea, and there wasn’t much use in sitting on the couch, so the children stepped into the kitchen. The floor was covered by the standard checkered tile of a kitchen. It contained a refrigerator, a counter with a sink (which was broken, just like all the other plumbing appliances), and a table with two chairs. The fridge was empty except for a bottle of alcohol, which Niko pocketed.

The kitchen didn’t appear to contain anything else useful, so the two exited. Upon doing so, they noticed two other things in the main room: a fireplace and another door, which proved to be locked. Chara sighed. They didn’t know what they had expected when they bought a game marked “Puzzle/Adventure.” The fireplace was laid with dry, unused wood. Perhaps they could light it? They scanned the room, looking for a way to do so. Their eyes finally rested on the sparking TV, and they remembered the various objects Niko was carrying. Wood plus alcohol plus sparks equals… fire. Niko dipped the branch into the bottle of alcohol, following their unspoken orders. The child then approached the TV, branch at the ready. As it sparked once again, the end of the stick burst into flames, causing Niko to let out an exclamation. Niko returned to the fireplace with the burning stick and lit the firewood.

Chara stepped away from the blue flames and glanced around to see if anything had changed. Nothing particularly obvious had occurred, but there was something glinting on the floor. Upon further investigation, it turned out to be a small key wedged into the floorboards. Niko pulled it out and unlocked the door.

On the other side of the door was a long flight of stairs leading down into darkness. Chara and Niko descended carefully and managed to reach the bottom without any trouble. Another door led into a long hallway, at the end of which was what appeared to be an oversized lightbulb. Niko bent down to pick it up. At their touch, the lightbulb began to glow brilliantly. Both children were mesmerized by the fact that the light could glow without a source of power. With the help of the lightbulb, the two were able to ascend the staircase much more easily and returned to the large room.

At the other end of said room was another door, this one with a large hole the shape of a circle with a smaller, rectangular section pointing downward. Chara glanced down at the lightbulb, assuming it to be the perfect size. Niko lifted the lightbulb and easily slipped it into the hole, confirming Chara’s observation. A bright white light suddenly began to shine, and the two left the house.


End file.
